<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inside His Mind, Step Into His Skin. by Cherry1975</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147616">Inside His Mind, Step Into His Skin.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry1975/pseuds/Cherry1975'>Cherry1975</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 1975 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adam being called a toy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, BDSM, Character referred to as a toy, Cheesy, Couch Cuddles, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Face Slapping, Headspace, Held Down, Hurt/Comfort, Insults, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Overstimulation (Noise), Overstimulation (Sexual maybe), Polyamory, Wrestling, implied establishment of kinks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:07:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry1975/pseuds/Cherry1975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam's struggling with life on tour. He misses home and spending time with his boyfriends. He would usually bring it up to Matty, George and Ross but he can't bare the thought of being a burden, so he makes himself suffer in silence.</p><p>What happens when he breaks and his emotions come out of him in a tidal wave. Will he let Matty help him? </p><p>AN: Long descriptive start, the overstimulation 'symptoms' are based off of personal experiences. I am in no way trying to make out that my description of it is how it happens to every person.  </p><p>AN: This is my first fic of any sort, so please be gentle, I'm fragile.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Established Adam/Matty Relationship (implied), George Daniel/Adam Hann/Matthew Healy/Ross Macdonald, Matty Healy/Adam Hann, Mentions Matty/George, Mentions Matty/Ross</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Inside His Mind, Step Into His Skin.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ahhhh this is my first fic ever. It was Spontaneous and was 100% fueled by Monster and a need to be good at something so.... enjoy... it's not that good trust me...  </p><p>***I want to make it CLEAR that even though this story is FAKE, it is still implied that the "characters" have an already developed relationship. They know each others limits. They also know each others kinks, what they like and don't like sexually. There is degradation in this fic. Adam gets Called a TOY and an Object. I dont want to see any comments about it being de-humanizing or cruel. </p><p>If you want to message me you can find me on Tumblr: cherry1975 I kind of use Tumblr but I don't really know how to so bare with me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s built up. The pressure that Adam has been feeling for the last two weeks, has built up inside of him and he feels like he could explode. The anxiety, he’s tried to fight it. He’s attempted to hide it. He thought that it would just go away.</p><p>The studio is a flurry of activity. George, Ross and Matty are all in the small studio space in Brisbane, Australia, the latest stop on their never-ending tour. Their moving from one side of the studio to the other making sure the right instruments are plugged in and that the correct mics are on to record.</p><p>It’s Adams favorite thing to do, when he’s not needed. He just watches the boys in their element. He see’s how excited they get when they create, it inspires and spurs him on when things get this way. It helps him smile through the growing irritation of all the noise that just doesn’t seem to stop sometimes.</p><p>He’s not mad at anyone. No one’s done anything, for him to feel this way it just happens. He usually talks it out with George and it always helps. Once he lets it out, a simple <em>“I’m upset”, “I’m struggling” </em>or<em> “I just need quite”</em>. It always releases some of the pressure. It stops him from wanting to explode. He hasn’t been able to tell anyone though. He just can’t burden anyone else with his issues. So, he held it all in, he bit his tongue for two weeks and hoped that someone would notice.</p><p>So, he sits on the worse for wear leather couch and watches. He listens to the same part of the song play over and over and over again. He listens to Ross and George debate about using a live bass guitar or a sample. He watches Matty scribble down what he assumes to be lyrics on a ripped and nearly filled piece of paper. Focusing on the others should be enough of a distraction to help calm him down. Its not. The stupid song is still playing on a loop. The guitars and drums are so obnoxiously loud. He knows that if he suggests that they be changed, he’ll be looked at as if he’d lost his mind. Matty would remind him that it was his idea in the first place. The song was meant to feel like anxiety. Adam can assure everyone that it does.</p><p>Adams bouncing his leg up and down incessantly trying to quite his need to just stand up and start shouting. A small layer of sweat has settles on his body and he’s unable to keep his eyes focused on one of the boys for very long. He just needs to move. He knows this, he needs breath and not let the overstimulation of noise get to him as much as it is, but he can’t. So, he waits, he stews in this vortex of things being to much.  </p><p>Adam doesn’t notice that the song has stopped or that he has three sets of eyes on him. When he does though, he’s shocked. He wanted the attention, needed it in fact. He makes eye contact with all the boys. Then as if someone has lifted the weights that where holding him down onto the couch, he springs up. Standing in one swift motion making his head spin. The electric guitar that was sat, unused, on his lap falls to the floor with a resounding thud that echoes through the room. </p><p>Adam’s gone straight into panic mode. He doesn’t even know how to cover it up. The boys wait for him to answer the question that they asked, and Adam obviously hasn’t heard. He was so lost in his head. His cheeks flush a deep red and he wipes his clammy hands on his thighs. Adam looks around waiting for something to happen. Moments pass, George, Ross and Matty stare and Adam looks around the room for something to cling to while he spirals.</p><p><em>“Ah… the…the song sounds good”,</em> Adam is praying in his head that, that is enough for everyone to skip over his awkwardness. He plasters the most natural looking smile he can on his face and forces himself to take a breath, in the hopes it will relax him. He still refuses to make eye contact and his inability to keep still is a dead giveaway that something is wrong.</p><p>Matty steps forward, the action is enough to send Adam into flight mode. He’s immediately moving. He stumbles over the guitar, but rights himself and makes hasty strides for the exit.</p><p>
  <em>“Babe!” …</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Adam!” …</em>
</p><p><em>“Fucking hell!”,</em> Adam hears the lads yell after him, guilt runs through him pulling him deeper into his head. He stumbles almost drunkenly down the hallway that seems to stretch on for miles, towards the elevators that he knows leads to fresh air. That’s all he needs, some fresh air to clear his mind, fill his lungs and calm him down. He stops for a moment to lean against the wall. He wipes his face with his hands. He knows its only a matter of time before he starts crying.</p><p><em>“Adam”,</em> Matty stands a few meters away watching Adam. He’s concerned but refuses to panic in the hopes that it will somehow calm Adam down.</p><p>Adam slowly looks over at Matty, a sigh leaving his lips a look of defeat crossing his features. Matty gives him a tight-lipped smile hoping it’s reassuring. Adam watches carefully as Matty walks over to him and places a hand on his back. That simple action ignites the tears. They flow down his cheeks hot and fast. He doesn’t bother trying to wipe them away. It would be a futile act, that would just need to be repeated. Matty’s hand moves up and down Adams back and he gently shushes Adam to sooth him. </p><p><em>“Mat... Matty”,</em> Adam barely manages to get his name out before sobs are taking over his body. Matty pulls him into a hug. Adam lowers his head down onto Matty’s shoulder. He wraps his arms around him and holds on like his life depends on it. His tears are wetting the collar of Matty’s shirt and the skin of his neck. Matty holds him and whispers praise and sweet things into Adams ear.</p><p>Matty’s heart breaks with every sob. He knows he should have seen the signs sooner. He’s so good at picking them up when its George or Ross because he’s always looking for them. Matty, George and Ross won’t ask for help or take time to help themselves so it’s usually one of the three pulling each other out of dark places. It’s the blind leading the blind between those three. They unfortunately neglect Adam sometimes. They don’t check in with him us much as they check in with each other because unlike the other lads Adam usually knows when to ask for help.</p><p><em>“You’re okay… you’re okay. I’ve got you, let it out”,</em> Matty rocks them both gently, he hears a door behind him open. He doesn’t risk moving to see what’s happening. He feels someone at his side and turns his head. George and Ross are both standing there, worry evident across their faces. George holds up the hotel room key and points to the elevator. Matty knows what this silent indication means. George and Ross are clearing out of the studio so Matty can help Adam sort things out. Matty nods, George smiles and leans into kiss Matty’s temple. George places a hand on Adams back startling him a little. Adam moves his head from Matty’s shoulder to look at George. George smiles at him and reaches out to touch his cheek. It’s a sweet moment. Like the sun shining through thick and dark clouds.</p><p><em>“Matty’s going to take care of you okay, Ross and I are going to go back to the hotel”,</em> Georges deep voice sends a wave of calm over Adam. George leans in to kiss the side of Adams head, but before he can, Adam moves away from Matty and meets him, connecting their lips. It’s gentle and kind of gross because Adams been crying but George doesn’t mind in the slightest.</p><p><em>“I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to mess up your day. You don’t have to leave because of me. I… I can sort myself out”,</em> Adam says after he’s pulled away from George. His voice is shaky and hoarse from crying. George sighs and pulls him in for a hug before him and Ross both make their way to the elevator. Matty takes Adams hand and leads him back into the recording room. Matty knows what going to happen next, he’s already prepared for Adam to go on the defensive. Adam will get hostile before he begins to let Matty no what’s going on inside his head. It goes the same way every time. Matty’s the best at dealing with it though. George and Ross can deal with Adam when he gets this way, but it always affects them someway afterwards. Not Matty though. He just takes it in his stride, he lets the things Adam says bounce off him. Matty will always be Adams punching bag, he doesn’t care, he knows Adam needs it and all he wants is for his boy to feel better. </p><p>Matty lets go of Adams hand and sits himself down on the couch. He knows its coming. He counts down.</p><p>3</p><p>2</p><p>1</p><p><em>“I don’t fucking need your help”</em> the venom in Adams voice shocks Matty, but he keeps his face blank almost uncaring. He stares at Adam with an eyebrow raised waiting for him to hurl more insults at him he doesn’t have to wait long.</p><p><em>“Oh yeah Matty, just fucking sit there then and stare at me. You’re a fucking prick</em>”, Matty must try very hard to stop himself from laughing. Adam looks like a child throwing a tantrum, its kind of endearing. Standing from the couch Matty walks over to Adam and plants himself right in front of Adam.</p><p><em>“You don’t have the right to drag me around like some sort of dog, I’m an adult Matty, I don’t need anyone’s fucking help. Especially not yours, you just want the attention on me so you can galivant around and do whatever you want, you’re a fucking cunt”,</em> Adams eyes are hard almost uncaring but Matty can see through the façade. Matty knows what to do and knows Adams going to fight him, but that’s part of it.</p><p>Matty uses his ‘training’ from his Jiu-jitsu classes and attempts to get Adam to the floor. Matty gives him enough leeway so Adam can fight him. Adam does fights him, harder than usual it surprises Matty, but it just means they’ve left him to long. The walls inside his had are tougher because he had to hide it for longer than usual.</p><p><em>“Get the Fuck off me. I don’t need your help … I’m fine get the fuck off!”,</em> Adam says this while simultaneously trying to shake Matty’s grip off him. Matty holds on. He maneuvers them around until he’s standing behind Adam with both of Adams hands Pinned behind his back. Adam tries to kick his feet but Matty’s quicker and pushes his knee into the back of Adams. Causing the taller of the two to drop to his knees.</p><p><em>“I don’t want this, get off. Let me go… I don’t need this, I’m okay, please”</em>, a sob escapes him and Matty knows he’s nearly done fighting. But Adam persists, so Matty pushes him down onto his stomach and then rolls him onto his back. Matty makes sure to keep a firm grip on him so he can’t go anywhere. Matty sits on top of him, he uses his legs to pin down his thighs and makes sure to keep Adams hands firmly pushed into the carpet. Adams body slowly stills, he’s becoming tired, fighting and crying has worn him out. He soon stills his body and lets his head shake from side to side while mumbling out the occasional <em>‘no</em>’ or <em>‘get off’</em>. Matty smiles while looking down at him.</p><p><em>“Just Breath for me, okay baby”</em> Matty leans down and kisses his forehead. Adam tries desperately to move again. <em>“Ah… ah… ahh, no baby. We’re done, <strong>you’re done</strong>”</em>, Matty shift on top of him and waits for Adam to one his eyes. After a while he does. <em>“Hey baby. I’ve got you. You’re okay I promise”</em>, Matty’s voice helps Adam calm down further.</p><p><em>“I’m sorry. I… I … I didn’t mean to ruin today. I tried to fix it myself. Please… I’m sorry”, </em>Adams sobbing again, Matty nods and waits a while for Adam to calm himself.</p><p><em>“No one’s mad at you, okay. You didn’t ruin anything alright. Your perfect, you don’t need to be fixed you just need to ask for help” </em>Matty says as he wipes away Adams tears. Adam is placated by Matty’s words. Matty always seems to know what he needs. <em>“What upset you?”,</em> Adam sighs he knew this was coming, its always the worst bit. Talking about the issue always puts into perspective how silly or trivial it was in the first place.</p><p>
  <em>“It started a little while ago….”, </em>
</p><p><em>“How long?”</em> Matty interrupts, Adam lets out a long sigh.</p><p><em>“Two weeks, I just didn’t want to put it on everyone… I didn’t want to have to do all of this… I just wanted it to go away so I ignored it”, </em>Matty sighs at Adams admission. Two weeks is a long time. Matty usually pick up on these things within a couple of days.</p><p><em>“Babe, you know I don’t care if you come and talk to me. Neither do Ross and George. We’re meant to all be there for each other that’s what boyfriends do for each other. Its okay to need to do these little sessions, you know that you feel better once you do them”</em>, Matty breathes in deeply after his little  speech. Adam lets his words wash over him. Its comforting, it helps wash away the guilt. Matty’s not mad at him. Ross and George aren’t mad at him. Everything’s okay. Adam lets out a breath and lets everything spill out.</p><p><em>“I just miss home. I hate having to share my boyfriends with everyone. Your always doing interviews or radio gigs. I just want one day of all four of us waking up <strong>together, </strong>cooking breakfast <strong>together, </strong>spending the whole day <strong>together.</strong> This tour has been so long and draining and I know everyone is feeling it, that’s why I didn’t say anything. I just…. I just want us to have a break. <strong>I just need a break Matty. </strong>I just don’t want to have to think about things anymore. I just want my head to be empty for a little while”,</em> Adam sighs it feels good to have let it all out. He smiles up at Matty and Matty returns it.</p><p>Matty lets Adams hands go but doesn’t climb off him. He plants his hands, on Adams chest. He slowly runs his hand down, over his stomach until they still at the waist band of his pants. Matty maintain eye contact with Adam as he moves. He watches Adams lips part, and his eyes close. This is what he wants. Adam needs to empty his head and that’s okay, but someone needs to do the thinking for him. That’s Matty’s job.</p><p>Matty pushes up the bottom of Adams shirt. Pale skin, light hairs and a flat stomach greats Matty. He leans down and lets his breath float over Adams skin. Matty’s enamoured, his head is filled with excitement and dirty, dirty thoughts.</p><p><em>“Are you going to be a good boy for me, sweetheart”,</em> Matty speaks close to the skin on Adams stomach. He knows the slight brush of his lips will taunt Adam. Adam whines, its high pitched and exasperated. Matty smiles even more. He loves to tease. Adam attempts to lift his hips. He wants to feel Matty lips on his body. Knowing Matty’s there and being connected physically is all Adam wants. Matty pushes Adam hips down.</p><p><em>“Ah… <strong>No. </strong>You know better than that. I thought you where going to be good for me”,</em> Matty’s hands don’t move from Adams hips.</p><p><em>“I will… I’ll be good… I promise… please don’t stop!”, </em>Adam is practically shouting by the end of his sentence. Matty pulls him up by the front of his shirts.</p><p><em>“<strong>Hey!!</strong>, You. Do. Not. Make. Demands. I am in charge, not you”,</em> Matty’s not angry, he knows that Adams just desperate to switch off completely. Adam still hasn’t realized that it’s not just Matty fucking him that gives him that freedom its all of it. The teasing. The gentle kisses. Removing their clothes. Matty opening Adam up. Matty fucking him senseless. The after care. Its all part of the therapy.</p><p>Matty stands, pulling Adam up with him. He tugs Adams shirt of, not caring about whether he’s gentle about it. Adams breathing has picked up again and his eyes are glassy. Matty pauses, asses the situation.</p><p><em>“Do you remember the colours, love</em>?”, he askes gently. He needs to make sure Adams okay mentally before they go further.</p><p>“<em>I’m green… I’m okay… I just… I love you”,</em> Matty smiles at Adams admission. His boy is so sweet.</p><p>“I love you to, baby. Now remember to color if you need to… Let’s get started then”, Adam doesn’t reply. He knows that he’s not supposed to speak now. It not his job to hold a conversation, his job is to be used. Matty undoes Adams belt and pants. He pulls Adams pants and underwear down all at once and helps Adam step out of them. When he straightens from his kneeling position, he makes sure to take in all of Adam.</p><p>Adam head is tilted down so he can keep his eyes on the floor. His hands are together behind his back. Matty places his hands-on Adams shoulders and pushes him down onto his knees. While he’s kneeling, Adam keeps his eyes on the floor. Matty takes his own shirt off. He then grabs Adams hair and forcefully tilts his head up so he’s staring down into his eyes.</p><p><em>“What are you?”</em> Matty says as he tightens his hand in Adams hair, making the older boy groan.</p><p><em>“I’m a toy”,</em> Adam pants out.</p><p><em>“Whose toy?”,</em> Matty bends down a little and gets right up in Adams face.</p><p><em>“I’m your toy,<strong> Sir, </strong>I’m only <strong>YOURS</strong></em><strong>”, </strong>Matty smiles at the answer. He places his hand on Adams cheek. Adam leans into it and sighs. He’s blissed out already, he’s still aware but his head is emptying. It’s nice. He just wants to be used.</p><p>Matty undoes his jeans and pull his hard cock out. Adam perks up. He knows what’s going to happen and he can’t wait. Matty strokes himself a few times and rubs the head of his cock against Adams lips. His pre-cum coating them in a sheen and making the red stand out even more. Adam keeps his mouth shut, if Matty had wanted it open he would have given the instruction. Adam wants to suck Matty’s cock. He wants to make Matty moan. He needs to know that he’s being a good toy. As if Matty can read Adams mind, he finally stops stroking himself and tells Adam to open his mouth.</p><p>Adam does and relishes in the feeling of having Matty’s length push slowly onto his mouth. He doesn’t suck because he hasn’t been told to. He just keeps his mouth open and lets Matty rub against his tongue. Matty goes all the way in until he’s just about to hit the back of Adams throat then pulls himself out. As Matty’s pushing his cock back in Adam breaks and gently moves his tongue to lick at the underside of Matty’s length. Matty moans getting lost in the pleasure, and Adam being so empty-headed pushes things further and wraps his lip around Matty and begins to bob his head up and down Matty’s length. </p><p>Matty moans deep in the back of his throat. He almost succumbs to the pleasure but is quick to snap himself out of it. He grabs Adam by the head again and lads a harsh slap to Adams cheek. Adam immediately lowers his gaze to the ground.</p><p><em>“Did I tell you to suck my cock Adam<strong>?”</strong></em>, the use of Adams name instead of a sweet pet name almost causes Adam to cry. <em>“You’re a toy, Adam. I tell you what to do. I make the decision not you. You are here for my pleasure not your own. Do you understand me?”, </em>Adams cheeks are flushed red from embarrassment, one side is darker than the other because of the aforementioned slapping.</p><p><em>“Y… yes, yes Mat… Sir… Yes, sir I understand</em>”, Adam hopes that he doesn’t get another slap for the almost slip up of calling Matty by his name. Matty lets it slide, he doesn’t want to push Adam too far. Matty puts his hand on top of Adams head.</p><p><em>“Good boy”</em>, Matty says just loud enough for Adam to hear. <em>“Stand up”, </em>Matty says as he holds out his hands to help Adam up. Matty looks Adam up and down just to see him squirm some more. Adams cock is hard and curved up against his flat stomach. Matty runs a finger up the underside of it.</p><p><em>“If you keep being a good boy for me, I might let you cum. But if you pull any more shit like before, I’ll make sure you don’t cum for a month”, </em>Matty’s threat is heard loud and fucking clear by Adam. Adam knows that Matty will follow through if needed.</p><p>Matty pushes two of his finger against Adams mouth and Adam opens to accommodate them. <em>“You need to make them nice and wet, okay?”</em> Adam nods and steps closer so he can begin his task. He moves his hands from behind his back and grabs Matt’s wrist. He just holds on he doesn’t move or try and take control of Matty’s hand, he just wants to show Matty how eager and desperate he is to please him. Its hard to make sucking fingers feel good, so he makes sure to keep eye contact and moan. Matty loves it, he loves seeing Adam put in the extra effort to make him feel good. <em>“Good boy, your doing so well… uh <strong>SO FUCKING HOT”,</strong></em> Adam preens because of the praise he whines against Matty’s fingers. He’s so fucking desperate, he just wants Matty to fuck him already.</p><p>Matty pulls his fingers from Adams mouth and moves them both over to the couch. He kisses Adam gently. He wants to blindfold him. Take away his sense of sight and make him more reliant on Matty. He looks around the room, his eyes land on Ross’s bandana that he’s left behind <strong><span class="u">(AN: convenient I know, it was that or a guitar strap, leave me alone).</span></strong> <em>“Go and get ross’s bandana” </em>Matty says as he points in the general direction of the item.</p><p><em>“Yes, Sir” </em>Adam says quietly. Adam walks over very aware of his nakedness. It makes his cheeks flame all over again. He knows it’s silly to be shy around Matty, they’ve seen each other naked thousands of times. Adam just wishes Matty was naked as well, Matty still has his jeans on. Its just another way that Matty lets Adam no that they aren’t equal in this moment. Adams just an object for Matty to use. Matty’s toy should never be dressed, its more convenient for him if Adams naked, easily accessible. Adam bring the bandana over to Matt and hands it to him. Matty unties it then puts it up against Adams eyes. He pauses.</p><p><em>“What’s your colour?”, </em>Matty has the bandana still pressed to his eyes so he understands why he’s asking.  </p><p><em>“I’m green, sir. I’m okay with you blindfolding me”, </em>Adams words reassure Matty. He ties the bandana around Adams head then bends Adam over the back of the couch and runs his hands down his back leaving a trail of saliva, making Adam shiver. <em>“Are you going to be a good boy for me, Baby?”, </em>Matty asks as he massages Adams ass cheeks. Adam nods, he can barely comprehend what’s going on he’s so consumed with the need to be used. Matty doesn’t like Adams lack of a verbal answer, so he brings one of his hands down onto Adams behind. It’s hard, harder then he would usually spank him, but its only one, just to get Adams attention.   </p><p><em>“Ye… yes I’ll be good… promise. Promise, Sir”, </em>Adams voice is lighter now, he sounds distant and spaced out. It’s working. Adams head will only feel fuzzier and fuzzier by the time Matty’s finished with him. He smiles to himself. He selfishly gets off on the knowledge that he’s the one that’s doing the fixing instead of the one being fixed, which is how it usually is. Matty’s fingers are dry now, he sighs. Stepping away from Adam, he walks over to his shopping bags and looks for the lube that he purchased earlier in the morning. <em>“M… Matty… where have you gone?”,</em> Adams embarrassed at his neediness.</p><p><em>“Your okay, I’m still here. I’m not going to leave you; I’m just looking for something. No more talking okay, unless you have to safe-word or I ask you to okay?”, </em>Adam can here Matty rustling around. He lets out a <em>‘Yes, Sir’ </em>and stays silent. He focuses on the different pats of his body. He feels warm all over, his cock is heavy between his legs and its rubbing up against the back of the couch. He doesn’t move, he knows if he’s caught Matty will either edge him for a long time or over-stimulate him until he’s crying and begging for it to stop. Adams so lost in he’s head that he doesn’t hear Matty walk back over to him. He’s startled when Matty’s hands touch his waist. Matty kisses the middle of his back.</p><p><em>“Good boy”, </em>Matty says as he pops the cap of the lube bottle and coats his fingers. He runs his lube covered finger up and down Adams crack. He dips deeper and gently pushes on Adams hole, not enough to push past the muscle but enough for Adam to feel it. Matty gently rubs over Adams hole to tease him. Matty wants to drag the teasing out for as long as possible. He slowly pushes his finger in. Adams hole tightens around his finger. Matty can’t wait to have his cock inside Adam, Adams hole is warm and tight, the thought of it alone send Matty’s head into a spin. <em>“I can’t wait to get my cock inside of you. You feel so good around my finger”, </em>Matty groans out.</p><p>He thrusts his finger in and Adam gets looser. Matty adds a second finger he meets a little resistance but its soon easy to slide his fingers all the way in and out. He makes sure to scissor them and stretch Adam appropriately. The last thing he wants to do is hurt his boy. He makes sure to steer clear of Adams prostate. Adams breathing deeply, he’s trying so hard to stay still and not make any noise. He just wants to tell harry to hurry the fuck up, but he knows that will get him in deep shit, so he stays silent and just relishes in the pleasure that he is being given.</p><p>Matty adds a third finger, the stretch hurts Adam a little more. So much so that he bites his lip to stop himself groaning. He clenches around Matty’s fingers and Matty knows that it is hurting him. <em>“Breath baby, you just have to relax” </em>Matty runs his free hand up and down Adams back, and stills his hand that’s inside of Adam. He waits until Adam relaxes before pushing in further. It’s not long before Matty is three fingers deep in Adam. He crooks his fingers seeking out Adams prostate. When he strokes over it, Adam lets out a little noise. Matty grabs his hip as a silent warning, while he strokes over it again. Adams muscles tense in pleasure. He feels so good. He’s so warm. His dick is so hard. His head is so empty he feels like he’s floating. Nothing is better than this. He doesn’t have to think, therefor he doesn’t have to worry. His problems from earlier are no longer there. All he has to think about is Matty. At this rate he doesn’t think he’ll ever stop thinking about him.</p><p>Matty pulls out his fingers and watches Adams hole clench around nothing. He lubes up his cock that’s been sitting neglected this whole time. He strokes himself and moans. He’s goading Adam. He watches Adam lift his head and turn towards the sound. <em>“Love, you’ve made me so hard”, </em>Matty says as he pushes the head of his cock up against Adams hole. With one hand on Adams hip he slowly pushes in. Just the tip of his cock first. He wants to make sure Adams stretched enough. He only did three finger usually they go up to four. Adams still quiet. All he wants is Matty’s cock, he knows he can take it, they don’t need to go slow.</p><p><em>“Please…. Please… Sir. I can take it. Please just fuck me”, </em>Adam begs with a breathy voice.</p><p><em>“Hmmm. I don’t know. I don’t think my toy can take my cock. I mean, you where whining when I only had three of my finger in your ass. I don’t know if you can take my whole cock”, </em>Matty taunts Adam in a condescending voice. Adams blushing like crazy, he’s not some virgin. He knows he can take Matty’s cock.</p><p><em>“I can Sir. Please, I can make you feel good. I promise I can take it. I just want to be a good toy for you”, </em>That’s enough to send Matty over the edge. He pushes into Adam. Adams still tight and it causes them both to see stars. It hurts Adam, not enough to make him call red but enough for him to know he’s going to be sore after this. When Matty’s hips are pressed against his ass and he’s stuffed full of his cock, Adams brain practically shuts down. His legs turn to jelly, his cock leaks between his legs and he lets out a moan that vibrates through his whole body. Matty can hear and feel Adams pleasure. Adams brain boots back up when Matty starts rocking into him. Matty pulls out a little then pushes himself back in. It’s a casual movement, one that causes the head of Matty’s cock to brush over Adams prostate. Over and over again.</p><p>All Adam can think is ‘oh fuck’. He repeats it in his head like a mantra. He’s so spaced out that he doesn’t even realize he’s saying it out loud. It spurs Matty on.</p><p><em>“You’re such a slut for my cock, aren’t you”, </em>Matty says as he pulls out a little further and slams back into Adam. There’s sweat covering is torso and chest.<em> “Look at you, taking my cock so well. See what happens when you listen and let me take control. I get to use you and you get to feel like this…. I’m the one that makes you feel good… I know what’s best for you”, </em>Matty’s rambling. Adam can barely get words out. The occasional moan and mumbled <em>‘fuck’</em>, <em>‘ah’</em> or <em>‘Matty’</em> leaves his lips. All Adam can hear is Matty moaning. It makes his heart soar to know that he’s the one making Matty moan that way. Adam’s orgasm creeps up on him. He feels it build but ignores it in favour of finding ways to make this better for Matty. He focusses on clenching around Matty’ cock. The tightening for Matty is enough to tip him over the edge.</p><p><em>“I’m going to cum, if you don’t finish with me, to bad”, </em>the sentence is rushed out Adam barely has time to register it. He doesn’t need to though because the feeling of Matty thrusting deep inside of him and the warmth of Matty’s cum filling him up is enough to send him over the edge. Adams cum paints the back of the couch as his whole body goes ridged. Everything tightens up. Adams hole tightens around Matty’s cock making him moan. Adams sees white as euphoria washes over him. He lets out a sound that a half yelp and moan. As his orgasm starts to subside his limbs turn to jelly, he’s totally gone. His eyes are glassy, and his mouth hangs open in bliss. He’s free of all his thoughts and responsibilities.</p><p>Matty’s cock is softening and he slowly pulls out of Adam. He watches his cum slowly leak out of Adams hole. Adam whines, Matty’s no longer touching him he feels lost there’s nothing tying him down he’s scared he’ll drift away.</p><p><em>“I’m here, love. Don’t worry I’ve got you… you can float for as long as you need to”, </em>Matty tucks himself away, a thorough clean up is going to have to wait. He helps Adam up and takes of the blind fold. Adam has a blissed out smile on his face. Matty does to. Matty leads Adam around the couch and gently lays him down. He grabs his own shirt from the floor and wipes the lube and cum off Adams thighs. He finds Adams underwear and gently puts it back on him. He lays down with Adam and strokes his hair. All he must do now is wait for Adam to come down from his headspace.</p><p><em>“You did such a good job for me baby…... I’m so proud of you…... You listened to me so well”, </em>Matty whispers to Adam. He kisses Adam gently and brushes hair out of his face. Matty hears the door open behind him, he doesn’t have to turn around to know that its George and Ross. George and ross will have bought them food and a change of clothes. Matty just keeps himself focused on Adam though. Adams the priority, Matty needs to make sure he feels safe and taken care of. Matty can hear George and Ross moving about behind him but he just lays with Adam waiting for him to come around.</p><p>Adam starts to come back after about an hour. He can feel Matty playing with his hair. His eyes are closed, so he just basks in the feeling of Matty’s fingers in his hair. Matty scratches his scalp gently causing Adam to smile and give away the fact that he’s not floating anymore.</p><p><em>“There’s my boy”, </em>Matty singsongs. Adam peels his eyes open his smile growing bigger.</p><p><em>“Hi”, </em>Adam whispers back. Matty watches him fondly. He loves when Adam gets shy. Adam moves impossibly closer to Matty and buries his head in his neck. He breathes in deeply.</p><p><em>“Did you just smell me”, </em>Matty asks fake shock clear in his voice. Adam laughs and nods.</p><p>
  <em>“Not my fault you smell good”, Adam laughs out. </em>
</p><p><em>“I smell like sex, that’s so gross”, </em>Matty wrinkles his nose. Adam breathes Matty in again.</p><p><em>“You smell like our sex, so it okay”, </em>Adam pulls away from Matty so he can look him in the eye’s. Adam hears someone clear their throat and lifts his head to look over Matty’s shoulder. The smile on his face reaches his eyes at the sight in front of him. Matty rolls over to see what has his boy so happy and he, to smiles at the sight. George and Ross are sat on a blanket on the floor with food and drinks laid out. The four boys sit and smile at each other for a few moments.</p><p><em>“Come on love birds, lets have some food, smoke some weed and have a cuddle”, </em>Ross says his eyes gleaming with happiness. He’s glad Matty helped Adam sort himself out.</p><p>Matty gets up and helps Adam walk over to the indoor picnic. Adams got a small limp and his ass is a little sore, but it’s a good reminder of what him and Matty have done. <em>“Jesus, Matty you did a number on him the poor boy can barely walk”, </em>George exclaims in fake astonishment. Matty, Ross and George all laugh while Adam pouts. <em>“Oh, turn that frown upside down, lovey”, </em>Ross remarks as he gently pulls Adam down onto his lap. Ross manhandles him until they’re both comfortable. Adam is sat between Ross’s legs with his back pressed up against his chest.</p><p>George leans over and kisses him. It’s a claiming kiss George pulls away with a smile on is face. <em>“You taste like Matty”, </em>George admits.</p><p><em>“Of course, he tastes like me, he had my cock in his mouth an hour ago”, </em>Matty jokes back. Adam rolls his eyes at his boyfriends and snuggles back into Ross. He’s happy. The room feels less loud. He feels less overwhelmed by the attention he’s receiving. Adam knows that when things get to be too much for him again, he’ll talk to his boys and they’ll help him sort everything out. They’ll make him feel better. He almost wants to ask if it can just be a regular thing that they do. He smiles at the thought. That conversation can wait, all Adam wants to do now is get high, eat some food and spend time with his boyfriends. <strong><em>HIS FAMILY.</em></strong>  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Honestly if you made it to the end... god fucking bless you, that was brave cause this is so trash I havent written a "story" for fun in at least 4 years so yeah. </p><p>Comment if you want.. IDK. If what your going to say is mean, make sure it funny as well.<br/>Leave a Kudos.. if you liked it or even if you didn't. </p><p>Tumblr: cherry1975 I kind of use Tumblr but I don't really know how to so bare with me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>